


Care Package

by look_turtles



Category: Avengers Academy (Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony receives a care package from his mom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care Package

Steve walked into the Avengers dorm and dropped his duffel bag. He had never been in a dorm before, but the room was bigger than his room in his old Brooklyn apartment. It had none of the warmth of the apartment though; The floor and walls were white and Steve's metal famed bed was pushed against one wall. The bed's mattress was covered with a white sheet.

He looked at the other side of the room and saw a poster of a woman wearing a yellow bikini on the wall. The other bed was covered with a red and yellow blanket and a bright green pillow sat at the head of the bed. Several pieces of metal and electric components sat on a wooden table by the foot of the bed.

Tony Stark walked into the room and stood in front of Steve.

'Hey, roomie,' Tony said with a grin as he held out his hand. His eyes were so bright that Steve felt his chest tighten. It was the same feeling he had had when he had first saw Peggy.

'Hi.' He said as he shook Tony's hand and revelled in the feeling of rough, warm skin. 

'This looks like the start of a beautiful friendship.' Tony said.

Steve could only keep holding his hand.

A girl came up and stood by Steve's side. Steve remembered to let go of Tony's hand and take hers.

'Hey. Name's Janet. If you ever need a party planned or a selfie I'm your girl.'

Steve just nodded, he would have to remember to look up the term selfie.

Days later, the sun was shining outside the Avengers dorm and the timefog was being fog like and mysterious. Nothing good could come from that fog, but that was a different story.

Inside the dorm, Steve sat on his bed and sighed. He was trying to sketch Tony, but Tony's eyes were so expressive that he couldn't get them just quite right. As his pencil moved across cream coloured paper, his tongue stuck out the corner of his mouth.

He was so consumed with his drawing that he didn't even realise Tony had walked into the room.

'Hey, Cap,' Tony said as he sat down on his bed across from Steve.

Steve looked up and saw that Tony was holding a cardboard box.

'What's in the box?' Steve asked as he closed his sketchbook.

'Beats me. My mom sent it,' Tony said as he opened the box. He looked inside and quickly lowered the flap, he cheeks were a bright pink.

'What is it?' Steve asked.

'Nothing,' Tony said quickly.

He knew he would never get anywhere with Tony unless he did something drastic and he remembered that Bucky always said that no one could resist his puppy-dog eyes.

He looked up at Tony with the biggest, wateriest eyes he could manage.

After several moments, Tony looked away. 'Alright. Alright. I'll show you, but you got to promise not to laugh.'

Steve moved over to Tony's bed and sat down next to him. He reached over and squeezed Tony's shoulder. He knew what it was like to be laughed at and he would never do that to anyone, especially not Tony. 

'Whatever it is I promise not to laugh.' 

Tony opened the box and pulled out a stuffed bear. It was wearing a Captain America outfit.

'Is this an old friend?' Steve asked.

'Yeah. My mom made him for me when I was a kid.What do you think?' Tony asked as he handed the bear to Steve.

Steve took in the bears brown fur and black glass eyes. 'He's a very handsome bear.'

Tony laughed. 'Geeze, Steve. I didn't think you'd be in love with him. I meant does the outfit look like yours?'

Steve felt his cheeks heat up. He looked at the bear again and noticed that it had a little 'a' on its helmet and a little star on its chest, Mrs. Stark had obviously put a lot of time into it.

'Oh... yes. It's an accurate outfit.'

'Cool,' Tony smiled and Steve looked over at him. Tony's eyes were bright and Steve had the urge to draw Tony again. He also had the urge to kiss Tony and decided that since Tony had been honest with him, he decided to be honest with Tony.

'Can I... I mean would it be okay if... Can I kiss you?' Steve stammered out. 

Tony's eyes went wide and then he smirked. 'I knew it! I knew it was only time before you fell for that old Stark charm. Of course you can kiss me.' 

Steve moved close and brushed his lips against Tony's. His lips were smooth and warm. Steve moved his hand to Tony's shoulder and squeezed. Tony made a happy noise as he deepened the kiss.

Tony's fingers combed through Steve's hair and Steve groaned. Steve licked Tony's mouth and their tongues brushed. 

Steve tightened his grip on Tony's shoulders and the fabric under his fingers was soft.

Steve could count the number of people he had kissed on one hand and Tony probably kissed that many people in a week, but he thought it wasn't such a bad kiss.

'Oh, I knew it!' Janet yelled as the flash of her cellphone camera went off.

Steve broke the kiss and rested his chin on Tony's shoulder. Tony smelled like grease and hair gel. 

Steve had a very important question on his mind. 'Can I draw you?'

'Sure but only if I'm naked,' Tony said and Steve could imagine Tony's cocky smirk and that made Steve smile.

That night, Steve walked into the dorm and saw that Tony's bear sat on Steve's bed. He picked it up and read the note attached to it.

'I thought you could have Captain America Bear, I have my own Captain America now.'

Steve grinned. Maybe he should get his own Iron Bear and give it to Tony, he did have his own Iron Man after all.


End file.
